The Colour of My Love
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Gaara yang jatuh cinta ternyata memang sebuah masalah / "Menurutmu, warna cinta itu seperti apa?"/ For GaaHina Love Parade /::GaaHina All the Way::


.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**The Colour of My Love: **Celine Dion

**Story: **It's Mine

**Warning: **Canon. OOC*maybe*. TYPO. Bad for EYD & Language. GaaHina all The way.

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::The Colour of My Love::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**~For GaaHina Love Parade~**

**Theme: WARNA**

.

.

.

Untuk kasus kali ini, Temari tidak akan pernah menggunakan frasa 'jatuh cinta' pada sikap aneh Gaara. Terlalu ajaib, maksudnya. Sebagai kakak perempuan yang pengertian, Temari tentu berusaha memahami keadaannya. Untuk Kankuro itu mungkin. Tapi Gaara?!

Tanda-tanda itu dimulai saat Gaara baru kembali dari Konoha untuk menghadiri pertemuan Kage yang menjadi agenda tetap tiap tahunnya. Awalnya baik, dia pulang bersama Kankuro, makan, tidur (Temari hampir tidak percaya Gaara berhasil melakukannya), tersenyum (Temari hampir memanggil Ninja Medis saat itu), lalu keesokan harinya melamun seharian di kantor dengan wajah yang merona. Oh God! Itu sama mustahilnya dengan Sunagakure yang terkena banjir!

Dan siang ini Temari sudah cukup menahan rasa penasarannya. Jadi, dia menemui Gaara di kantornya, tersenyum lembut, dan mencoba bertanya apa yang terjadi pada adik bungsunya itu. Temari berharap Gaara tidak lagi tercemar pengaruh Ninja berseragam hijau ketat, Lee dan Sensei-nya, Might Guy yang tahun lalu berhasil membuat Gaara menjadi sinting dengan mengadakan lomba balap mobil di Suna (Catat. Suna. Pasir. Lomba. Mobil. Dimana normalnya itu?) lalu jamuan minum teh dan... Cosplay? (Temari dan Kankuro setuju. Konoha membawa dampak buruk. Gaara cosplay menjadi Maid Cafe super imut dengan wig merah kuncir dua dan baju maid berenda warna pink! Silahkan bayangkan).

Jadi, masih di ruangan Kazekage, tempat Gaara yang masih juga melamun. Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban dan Gaara menatapnya seakan-akan mengatakan 'kau siapa?' pada kakaknya sendiri. Temari menepuk keningnya keras-keras.

"Temari..." Gaara menatap ke luar jendela. Memandang jauh objek tak terlihat yang mungkin tengah dipikirkannya saat ini. Lama terdiam lalu ia kembali memandang kakaknya. "Menurutmu, cinta itu warnanya apa?"

**Ctaaaar**!

Kipas raksasa milik Temari terbanting keras di lantai. Tambahkan backsound petir menyambar-nyambar dan background kastil tua gelap yang kotor.

"Ehh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Temari berusaha menekan rasa syok berlebih yang dialaminya. Menarik nafas kuat-kuat, Temari mencoba berpikir bahwa mungkin Gaara hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Atau mungkin... jatuh cinta. Yeah, mungkin.

"Aku hanya bingung..."

**Glek**!

"... Gadis Hyuuga itu juga menanyakan hal yang sama padaku. Karena tidak tahu, aku tidak menjawabnya. Lalu tiba-tiba..."

"Lalu?" Temari menuntut, penasaran.

"... Dia menangis," Temari bersumpah melihat kesedihan di kedua mata Gaara. Kepalanya bertambah pening. "Dan entah mengapa, di sini..." Gaara menunjuk dadanya. "Rasanya sakit. Sama seperti dulu."

Temari masih mematung dan tak memberi reaksi. Selama lima menit, Gaara menunggu penjelasan dari sang kakak dan Temari hanya bisa berdiri. Kaku. Dan merinding.

Nah, Temari. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui kebenarannya?

.

.

.

Temari menatap gulungan yang di kirim rekan, garis miring pacarnya, Nara Shikamaru yang baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu. Matanya melotot, lalu berubah terkejut, dan terakhir merona merah. Acara makan siang ketiga bersaudara itu terpaksa terhenti karena Temari masih enggan menyentuh makanannya demi gulungan itu, Kankuro yang memandang kedua saudaranya dengan alis terangkat dan Gaara yang lagi-lagi melamun.

"Dari siapa?" Kankuro bertanya dengan heran. Ternyata yang masih normal di sini memang hanya aku, pikir Kankuro. Padahal ia tidak sadar betapa tidak normalnya cat ungu aneh yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eh?" Temari akhirnya meletakkan gulungan itu kembali. "Dari Shikamaru."

"Ohh, pantas," cetus Kankuro dengan santai. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa menduga hal itu.

"Bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan," Temari segera melempar gulungan itu pada Kankuro, tidak memedulikan tempat mereka yang jelas-jelas masih di meja makan. "Kalau penasaran, baca saja sendiri."

Kankuro menangkapnya dengan cepat lalu segera membuka gulungan tersebut. Alisnya langsung terangkat tinggi. Lalu semakin tinggi. Dan yeah, matanya melotot tajam seakan mau keluar dari rongganya. "Se-serius?"

"Yap."

"Mustahil."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi Gaara adik kita."

"Aku tahu itu, Temari!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus percaya."

"Sulit."

"Kalau kau mengalami hal yang sama, aku juga akan berpikir begitu, Kankuro."

"Hei, aku berbeda dengan Gaara!"

"Kalian bersaudara, kenapa bisa berbeda?"

"Ugh, jangan mengingatkanku kalau kita berbeda, Temari. Warna rambut sudah terlalu mencolok."

"Kau yang mengatakannya duluan."

"Jadi..."

"Besok pagi kita akan ke Konoha."

"Konoha?" suara Gaara berhasil menarik perhatian Temari dan Kankuro. Mereka berdua berpandangan lagi. "Sudah ku bilang, kan?" Temari memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Yeah, besok kita ke Konoha," Kankuro memandang gulungan itu lagi. "Rrr, Temari?"

"Apa?"

"Apa maksud dari 'Love is You, Darling' yang tertulis di atas nama Shikamaru ini?"

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang di jadwalkan tiba. Pagi ini, dengan alasan kunjungan politik (Padahal Temari lebih suka menyebutnya perjodohan lintas desa), Gaara, Temari, dan Kankuro berangkat menuju Konohagakure. Di sepanjang jalan, Gaara mendadak cerewet dengan menanyakan pertanyaan aneh berulang-ulang. Seperti...

"Temari, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Warna cinta itu seperti apa?"

Kankuro merasa akan memuntahkan sarapannya pagi itu.

"Menurutmu, bunga apa yang paling bagus untuk di berikan pada seorang gadis?"

Temari hampir terjungkal dari atas pohon.

"Apa aku perlu mengganti gaya berpakaianku?"

Kankuro dan Temari, secara bersamaan merasa tercekik sesuatu.

"Temari, aku bertanya dan kau harus menjawab! Ini perintahku sebagai Kazekage."

Sayangnya, tidak ada kecocokkan ataupun persamaan dari jabatan Kazekage dan romansa remaja laki-laki berumur 17 tahun. Coba jabarkan.

Kazekage. Cinta. Bunga. Menikah. Anak. Gaara.

Hoek. Temari semakin yakin Gaara sedang tidak normal.

"Gaara, jika kau diam selama perjalanan. Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya di Konoha nanti."

Dan masalah selesai. Untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di Konoha, Temari menepati janji dengan menjabarkan semua hal yang disukai dan dibenci wanita (dalam kasus ini, si gadis Hyuuga). Bahkan, memberikan beberapa tips yang pasti diakhiri dengan kalimat 'tapi gadis Hyuuga itu berbeda'. Gaara menganggukkan kepala, paham dan Kankuro sibuk menjedukkan kepala ke pintu gerbang Konoha melihat kelakuan absurd adiknya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus melapor pada Hokage terlebih dahulu," setelah akhirnya selesai memberikan nasehat panjang kali lebar kali tinggi pada sang adik bungsu, Temari mengajak kedua saudaranya untuk segera melapor, mengingat mereka datang secara tiba-tiba dan dengan urusan yang tidak jelas (baca: cinta).

"Kalian saja yang melapor," Gaara berkata dengan tenang. "Urusanku itu dengannya," dan Gaara menunjuk sesuatu ke arah jam tiga. Temari dan Kankuro, sontak mengikuti arah telunjuk Gaara. Hyuuga Hinata.

Tidak peduli dengan saudara-saudaranya, Gaara berlalu seraya berkata. "Daah," pelan dan bersemangat.

Temari berujar pelan. "Kau memikirkan apa yang ku pikirkan?"

Kankuro mengangkat bahu. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau yang melapor ke Hokage dan aku akan ke rumah keluarga Nara."

Kankuro, tanpa sadar menyahut. "Baiklah," lalu diam berpikir. "Eh? Tunggu Temari! Kenapa aku yang..."

**Syuuu**...

Suara angin berhembus. Dan Temari telah lenyap.

Poor you, Kankuro.

.

.

.

Sore itu Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kegiatannya menguntit tengah diperhatikan oleh Gaara. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Naruto dan teman se-timnya Haruno Sakura yang berjalan memasuki warung Ichiraku. Kedua matanya memperhatikan bagaimana mereka tertawa, bercanda, saling meledek, dan momen membahagiakan lainnya. Dengan suara pelan Hinata berbisik. "Na-Naruto-kun..."

Gaara memperhatikan dengan serius. Jubah dan pakaiannya yang tidak biasa (saat itu Gaara melupakan posisinya sebagai Kazekage terhormat) berhasil menarik perhatian penduduk sekitar membuat mata rantai aneh yang mungkin terdengar menggelikan. Para penduduk yang memperhatikannya menatap arah pandangan Gaara ke Hinata yang menatap Naruto yang justru memandang Sakura dengan kedua mata berbentuk hati. Beberapa penduduk yang paham memilih pergi seraya bersiul-siul aneh, sedangkan para anak kecil yang tidak paham hanya bisa menarik-narik baju orangtua mereka lalu berkata. "Orang itu aneh."

Yah, cinta memang aneh.

Gaara yang tidak sabaran menunggu Hinata menyadari kehadirannya akhirnya mendekat lalu menepuk pelan pundak Hinata. "Hyuuga..."

"Kyaaaa!?" Hinata berteriak kaget hingga mengejutkan Naruto dan Sakura yang berada di dalam warung, mereka akhirnya keluar dan sama-sama terkejut mendapati Gaara di sana.

"Gaara? Aku kira kau sudah pulang ke Suna setelah pertemuan dua hari yang lalu."

Gaara mengangguk untuk membenarkan kata-kata Naruto. "Aku sudah pulang kemarin tapi kembali lagi karena melupakan sesuatu."

Hinata yang menyadari kehadirannya tidak disadari Naruto dan Sakura bergegas mengambil langkah pelan untuk menjauh. Sayangnya, Gaara sudah menarik tangan Hinata lebih dulu sebelum Hinata sempat melakukannya. Dengan cuek dan gamblangnya, Gaara menunjuk Hinata. "Dia."

Sakura jelas menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Gaara. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih belum paham dengan situasi saat ini. "Jadi, barang yang ketinggalan itu ada pada Hinata?" tanyanya polos.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Gaara menunjuk Hinata lagi. Dan Naruto masih juga belum paham. Pertanyaan yang sama dan jawaban yang sama kembali terulang seperti siklus tak berujung hingga sepuluh menit ke depan. Hinata menahan malu dan Sakura menepuk jidatnya se-dramatis mungkin.

"Kami harus pergi," Gaara memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perbincangannya dan menarik Hinata mendekat. Selanjutnya seluruh pasir menutupi mereka dan lenyap begitu saja. Sakura lega akhirnya semua berakhir dan Naruto tiba-tiba mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya. "Gaara menyukai Hinata."

Sakura, lagi-lagi menepuk jidatnya. Tambahkan gerutuan seperti 'dasar lemot' dan 'baka' diakhir kalimat.

.

.

.

"Ga-Gaara-san... ahh, maksud saya Kazekage-sama saya..." Hinata menutupi wajahnya. Cukup sudah. Rasa malu yang amat sangat sudah berhasil membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Ia jadi kembali mengingat malam saat dirinya mabuk dan meracau di depan sosok Gaara yang kebingungan.

Jadi sebenarnya, awal keanehan Gaara yang juga awal cerita ini bermula setelah pertemuan Kage dua hari yang lalu itu selesai dan Rock Lee mengajaknya makan Barbekyu bersama teman-teman yang lain. Gaara setuju dan akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat ke sana. Di tempat itu mereka berpesta, karaoke, makan-makan bersama, saling melempar gurauan dan tentu saja ada sake. Hinata yang dipaksa minum satu teguk saja tidak menyangka akan mendapat efek double domino yang mengerikan. Hari itu, sosok liar seorang Hyuuga Hinata berhasil membuat semua orang melongo.

"Gaara-kun~."

Hinata saat itu memanggil Gaara karena dia duduk bersebelahan dengannya. "Kau tahu tidak?" suara cegukan. "Warna cinta itu seperti apa?" cegukan lagi. Semua yang mulai terbiasa kembali melanjutkan pesta dan Hinata yang mendapat privasi makin gencar melontarkan kata-kata aneh. Neji yang mabuk tidak bisa menenangkan Hinata karena dia sendiri sudah kehilangan kesadaran sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata menarik kerah baju Gaara dengan ganas. "Ayo jawab~!"

Menanyakan tentang cinta pada Gaara tentu saja sesuatu yang sia-sia. Yang Gaara tahu hanya rasa sakit. Cinta itu menyakitkan. Karena itu ia hanya terdiam mencerna kata-kata Hinata.

"Kau juga tidak tahu?" Hinata melepas cengkramannya pada kerah baju Gaara lalu memasang wajah cemberut. "Dulu aku sempat berpikir bahwa warna cintaku adalah kuning. Lucu, ya?" lalu tertawa. Gaara mulai menikmati kegilaan ini. "Tapi rasanya warna cintaku bukan itu. Semua orang yang ku tanya pasti mengatakan bahwa warna pink-lah warna cinta. Tapi aku tidak setuju!"

"Jadi, menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?" Gaara mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan. Jangan salah sangka. Saat ini Gaara bertingkah super absurd bukan karena pengaruh sake. Dia masih sadar 100%.

"Aku... tidak tahu," setelah itu menangis. Gaara jadi semakin bingung. "A-aku tidak tahu..." Hinata menangis semakin keras, mendekat pada Gaara dan menangis di bahunya.

Harum citrus dan lavender bercampur dengan aroma sake di seluruh ruangan. Gaara bisa mencium wewangian lembut lavender dan citrus itu dari leher Hinata yang masih bersandar di bahunya. Teman-teman mereka yang lain telah mabuk berat hingga tidak lagi memedulikan apa yang tengah terjadi pada Gaara dan Hinata.

Rasa sakit di dada itu mulai muncul. Entah sejak kapan Gaara menjadi sensitif pada air mata seorang Hyuuga Hinata. "Kau masih menangis?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak," dan rasa sakit itu menghilang.

"Gaara-kun..."

Gaara menundukkan wajahnya. Hinata tersenyum. "Arigatou," lalu dengan berani Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium seorang Gaara. Keras dan menuntut.

Sebuah pengalaman yang baru.

.

.

.

Kejadian malam itu sebenarnya pelampiasan atas patah hati yang di alaminya. Semenjak Naruto mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Sakura, Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti mereka dengan perasaan pedih. Akhirnya ia harus menerima rasa sakit itu.

Dan sialnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang saat itu menjadi tempatnya bersandar adalah seorang Kazekage. Entah keberuntungan atau justru kebuntungan. Yang pasti Hinata masih merasa malu atas kelakuannya.

"Ma-maaf Kazekage-sama," Hinata menunduk lagi. Masih belum bisa menatap Gaara. "Sa-saya benar-benar minta maaf."

Gaara memandang perbukitan hijau yang terhampar luas di depannya. Tadi Gaara memang memutuskan untuk membawa Hinata ke tempat yang sepi dan menenangkan, dan pilihan Gaara jatuh pada taman kecil di tengah hutan barat daya Konoha. "Kau menyesal?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat. "I-iya."

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, sepertinya tips Temari untuk bicara langsung, to the point, harus di garis lebih dulu. Gaara saat ini benar-benar gugup tapi berusaha memajang ekspresi biasa. "Kau sudah menemukannya?" Gaara memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu lagi.

"Ngg?"

"Warna cinta," Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Kau sudah tahu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum."

"Sepertinya, aku sudah menyadarinya."

Hinata terkejut. Itu berarti Gaara sudah bisa mengenali perasaan cintanya sendiri.

"Saat aku bertanya pada Temari, dia hanya bilang bahwa warna cinta itu banyak. Tapi menurutku warna cinta itu bening dan jernih. Dia bisa berubah sesuai kadar cinta yang kita miliki."

Perlahan, Hinata mulai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Gaara. "Ku rasa, warna cintaku saat ini pasti hitam kelam."

"Ohh..." Gaara kecewa mendengarnya. Hinata jelas belum bisa melupakan Naruto.

"Lalu, warna cinta Kazekage-sama sendiri apa?"

"Panggil aku Gaara," suara Gaara lebih terdengar seperti tengah memohon. Temari pasti akan mengadakan acara syukuran 7 hari 7 malam jika mendengarnya.

"Ahh," Hinata tersipu. "Baiklah..."

Lalu Gaara mulai berpikir. "Pasti warna cintaku sekarang warna pink."

"Pa-pada siapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Gaara kembali diam tapi jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Hinata. "A-aku?" dan sebuah anggukan.

Gaara memang bukan orang yang pandai berkata-kata, tapi Hinata tetap merona melihat sikapnya yang kaku.

Suasana hening mengantarkan sensasi nyaman dan menggelitik perut. Setiap tiga detik sekali, Hinata dan Gaara pasti saling mencuri pandang hingga akhirnya membuang muka dengan wajah merona. Hinata masih malu dengan sikap Gaara yang menunjuknya barusan dan Gaara terlalu sulit menemukan topik pembicaraan di antara rasa gugup yang menghampirinya. Aneh tapi menyenangkan.

Dan... Nun jauh di sana... Ah, maksudnya lima belas meter dari sana tim Might Guy berkumpul dan saling bertukar opini.

"Sudah kuduga, yang disukai Gaara-kun pasti Hinata-san!" kedua mata Lee membara dengan semangat.

Tenten menghela nafas. "Sayang sekali..." dalam hati menyayangkan. Kenapa bukan dia yang di sukai Gaara. Tsk. Nasib.

"Hinata-sama..." Neji terus mengulang-ulang kata yang sama. Byakugan aktif. Wajah tidak terima. Tangan terkepal. Ah, Sister Complex-nya kambuh. Lee nyengir dan Tenten lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Nun jauh di sana. Kali ini benar-benar jauh. Tepatnya di menara Hokage, Kankuro jadi bulan-bulanan Tsunade yang mengamuk. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya! Kalian membohongi para tetua desa Sunagakure hanya untuk membantu Gaara? Apa yang harus aku katakan jika mereka mengirim surat resmi dan meminta pertanggung jawaban? Sejak kapan ada perjodohan lintas desa berdalih kunjungan politik di desaku? Kau meremehkan Konoha, anak muda!"

Ngik. Kankuro mengkerut di tempat. Kesialan karena hanya dia yang jomblo di antara saudara-saudaranya.

Tsunade masih belum selesai. "Kau harus memberi tahu Kazekage muda itu untuk tidak menyalahgunakan jabatannya! Dia pikir bisa seenaknya melakukan hal itu!"

"Tolong dimaklumi, Hokage-sama. Gaara baru 17 tahun."

Tsunade mendengus kesal.

"Anda seharusnya bisa mengerti, mengingat Anda juga pernah muda."

**Ckitt**!

"JADI KAU PIKIR AKU SUDAH TUA?!"

Baiklah, mari lewatkan adegan kekerasan yang akan berlangsung selanjutnya dan kembali ke tempat Gaara dan Hinata berada.

"Kau mau memberiku kesempatan?" Gaara bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Ehh?"

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk mengubah kembali warna cinta milikmu," Gaara memilih memandang langit yang perlahan menggelap itu. Matahari tengah terbenam. "Aku ingin warna cintamu berubah cerah dan tertuju untukku."

Neji, yang mendengarnya mendesis. "Dia menyebalkan."

"Ssst, jangan berisik Neji!" Tenten membekap rekannya itu.

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan sebuah senyum yang manis. Apa salahnya menerima tawaran yang menguntungkan? Dengan begini, Hinata bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto dan belajar caranya mencintai seorang Gaara. Jadi Hinata mengangguk dan Gaara memeluknya karena terbawa suasana bahagia.

Sayangnya, Gaara merupakan orang yang tidak sabaran. Yah, sudah di jelaskan tadi.

"Jadi, kita akan menikah minggu depan?"

Hinata merona tapi tetap mengangguk. Neji, tepar di tempat. Tenten menangis haru dan Lee ikut menangis seraya melambaikan sapu tangan hijau gadingnya. Eww.

Masalah akhirnya selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

**::The End::**

**.**

**A/N: Gaara yang jatuh cinta benar-benar masalah! Dan... OOC berat!#nangis kejang2#**

**Mau ditaruh di humor tapi kurang full jadi Nagi-chan tempatin di General aja, ya?**

**Semoga fic ini bisa ikut meramaikan event GaaHina Love Parade ^^**

**Selamat ulang tahun untuk Hinata di tanggal 27 Desember 2012 dan Selamat juga untuk Gaara yang akan ulang tahun tanggal 19 Januari 2013 nanti.**

**.**

**#See you in my next Fic#**

**.**


End file.
